The present invention relates to food flavoring products and processes and, in particular, to a garlic product and process for making same.
Garlic has been used to flavor and enhance the taste of food for centuries and, relatively recently, science has shown what ancients intuitively knew: garlic contains high concentrations of health-giving ingredients.
Raw garlic, crushed garlic, cooked garlic, garlic salt, garlic powder, freeze-dried garlic and powdered garlic in capsules are but a few of the many forms in which garlic is commercially available.
Untreated raw garlic and certain forms of processed garlic have a bitterness and garlic flavor so strong that they are unpalatable to all but a relative few. For this reason, garlic is customarily cooked in some manner before being used with food. The traditional process required for preparing garlic for cooking and the cooking itself can be tedious and time-consuming.